You and Me
by voldie's lover
Summary: Sequel to 'Love is Blind'. They are irrevocably in love with each other, and marriage is most obviously on the cards. But they did not anticipate something that would result their beautiful relationship to be publicly dissected and examined, and the tribulations awaiting them. Will they survive the harsh trials this time? Slash, FredxGeorge, twincest, mpreg, George mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_The sky could fall, could fall on me,_

_The parting of the seas,_

_But you mean more, mean more to me_

_Than any color I can see._

_(Low – Coldplay)_

* * *

You are lying asleep in my arms as I lie wide awake staring into your peaceful moonlit face. Your hair is still slightly damp as they stick to your fair, graceful neck. I brush a few strands away, tucking them lovingly behind your right ear.

You shift a bit, making an adorable little sound, then let out a soft, shuddering sigh, and once again start breathing deeply.

That's when I see your left ear. A gaping hole to be more precise.

My eyes wander toward another scar on your beautiful body – a large, blackened stump of an arm at your right shoulder.

You were not able to play Quidditch after that incident. I had left Quidditch too, my keenness for Quidditch dead without you flying right by my side. That croaking toad Um-bitch was going to confiscate my broomstick anyway, just because I battered Malfoy for belittling our family.

She did confiscate my broomstick though..choosing to ignore the fact that I had already resigned from Quidditch...the more the harassing of students, the merrier for her...

We gave her hell, though..we sure did, you and I..together..

What's a fucking Quidditch when I spent priceless times with you developing Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs?

I smile as I think this, and kiss the jagged skin of what remains of your left ear tenderly.

We left Hogwarts on my accioed broomstick..together..you sitting behind me with your left arm wrapped tightly around my midriff while I rode the broom. My poor Cleansweep ached and trembled under our combined weights. But you, being the exceptionally intelligent, beautiful being, did some wonderful charm..and we smoothly glided over the vast green meadows and tree-tops and little rooftops, the golden skies stretching far and wide around us, the wind rushing through our hair, and our hearts soaring as high as we were..as we escaped Hogwarts before getting detected by too many people..

Lee had discovered it. That day when I kissed you madly in our dorm, thinking that he won't be back for at least a few long hours since he had gone off with Angelina, forgetting to lock the door in my wild impatience for you..but he came back..and found us in a tight embrace, kissing fiercely...

He had, of course, been shell-shocked..but then said after a few weeks of silence that he had, somehow, already known the air of passionate tension between us..a 'something' which was way beyond the innocent love between two brothers..

He then called us both bozos for not considering that he might've guessed it when we concealed things from him, when we exchanged quiet, secret looks right before him, when we left him to be together..

He kept our secret for us..

And, being the jolly, kind-hearted git, he supported us, just like Dumbledore...

Dumbledore…

That great, wise, considerate man..the one who had accepted us for what we are without any prejudice..

The one who had told you how to save me from the endless darkness I was in...made you help me come back to light and be with you…'cause you'd never last without me, love…

His death left a deep sense of loss in our hearts.

We made the first step toward our dream come true – buying a small shop in Diagon Alley, and a tiny flat right above it..with the money we got from the Tournament...

And so Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was established..which grew from a shared dream to owl delivery services and finally to a shop..

Business flourished, we stopped being parsimonious, we surprised each other with tiny little gifts occasionally, you cooked, paying no heed to my constant bellowing 'DONT DONT I'LL DO IT I'LL DO IT' and my repeated chucking-out of you from the kitchen, you made love to me whenever we were alone (did not necessarily have to be at night), while I made love to you with a tender, soft, deep-rooted passion..(I never had been rough with you after that one last wild night before the final task of the Tournament..when you had both of your beautiful arms..and I had them pinned above your head as I impaled you brutally...)

You breathe a little faster now..I can see your heart thudding rapidly beneath your smooth chest..

And I know that I'm in your dreams..

Probably dying for the umpteenth time..

I snake an arm around your flat, hollow stomach, pull you close, and whisper into that gaping hole, "I'm here..I'm here, sweet.."

You reveal slits of rapidly moving, unfocused blue as you murmur, "Freddie..my love.." and snuggle into my chest, kissing me there lightly before draping your left arm around my waist, and falling asleep against me once again.

Like I was thinking before thoughts about our business interrupted me, Georgie, our best friend miraculously supported us..I never thought Lee would, considering the fact that he is exclusively attracted to the finest of females, and chose the hottest girl in the Quidditch team as his girlfriend.

And Harry..that boy discovered the truth about us right after the Triwizard Tournament..but he kept our secret for us, being the considerate and large-hearted chap..but he had always been awkward around us after that day..not quite meeting our eyes whenever he talked to us...

We grew tired of living our life as a big lie, and questions were mounting on us, weighing down on us like a huge mountain –

"...dont you two date..?"

"..who're your girlfriends..?"

"..I've never seen you two with girls.."

"...its a shame that a handsome guy like you choose to stay single.."

"..wanna join me this evening, Fred?"

No you fucking, shamelessly flirting whore...no..

I'm already taken by the most beautiful person in this whole universe –

George.

And am engaged to him...and am going to marry him very soon and make him my husband and live with him forever..

I hug you a little tighter as I think this, enjoying every second of your warm breath puffing slowly and softly against my neck, a foolish smile playing on my lips as wedding bells jingle merrily inside my stupid little head..

The smile fades when I hark back to that day..

The day you wept piteously..

The day when we revealed the truth about us to our family..

Because I am not ashamed to be in love with you, my sweet, not at all..

I was bursting to shout it to the whole world that I am in a relationship with the most desirable person to ever walk upon the face of this earth..

I was..am..so proud that you're my lover..I want everyone to feel jealous of me..feel deprived when they see that you, the cutest, sweetest thing, is already booked by someone..

And that someone's me...

So I told them, after the depressing Battle of Hogwarts, when my love and hunger for you only grew stronger...as we fought side by side..as we never left each other for even a single second..

We had escaped, alive and unscathed, out of that terrifying battle..

I kiss your glossy red hair softly, and stroke it lightly as I thank every god that you hadn't suffered any more injury to your already heart-breakingly maimed beautiful body...

But that day had been more depressing than the Battle of Hogwarts..

Our mum, just like I had anticipated, stood stock-still and white-faced, like an ice-sculpture, for a long, awful moment..I doubted if she was even breathing..

Dad sat at the dining table, looking at us with a frighteningly impassive face, and I could see him trying to absorb the overwhelming fact behind those brown eyes darting quietly between us...I wouldn't have been that frightened if he would've have shown some emotion on his face..

Ginny ran away, howling, crying, and we heard the door to her bedroom bang shut with a deafening loud _wham._

Ron's eyes were so wide that I was surprised it wasn't popping out...and then, he started hyperventilating before fainting with sheer shock..

We wouldn't know the reactions of our big brothers, since they weren't there at that moment in the Burrow.

"Out, and if you set your dirty feet anywhere near my house after this day I'll break your legs,"

His voice was quiet and deadly.

That was the last thing our dad spoke to us..

There was absolutely no emotion on his face as he resumed having his breakfast and peeping at the Daily Prophet as though nothing had happened...as though we were invisible to him...

As though we didn't exist for him...

But mum..

As we turned to leave, mum shrieked from behind –

"WAIT!"

We turned, and saw that her face was no longer white..

It was red..

And she was seeing red..only and only red..as she flew toward us..

"YOU!" she was gasping hard with sheer anger, her eyes popping wildly, as she grabbed our collars and shook us with a shocking strength..

I was struggling not to lose my balance and tumble down when she left my collar..

But she had her vicious grip on you..

She wasn't a mother that moment..

She was a murderous, seething monster..

"Y-y-you f-f-filthy b-bastard," she gasped as she shook you relentlessly, then..

She slapped you tight and hard across your beautiful face before I could rescue you from her dangerous clutches..

So tight that you lost your footing, and fell onto the floor with a loud thud..

"George!" I shouted as I bent down to help you..

But then I only saw a series of stars dancing before my eyes as a palm connected hard across my cheek, burning sensation and ringing sound in my ears..

Mum had hit me..

But she wasn't done..that was just the sample of the hellish anger she was about to unleash on us..

I heard her scream, and I heard our pitiful whimpers, as we were thrashed relentlessly by her, her hands and fists and feet connecting hard onto our bodies..wherever they could..

The same hands which had nurtured us, cared for us, stroked us lovingly...

"MOLLY!" I heard our dad bellow, "DO NOT SOIL YOUR HANDS BY TOUCHING THEM! EVEN TO HIT THEM!"

Our mum stopped battering us cruelly, and cried hard..

But only for a moment, before she screeched like some untamed animal..

Screeched almost like a deranged, out-of-control madwoman..

"YOU SHOULD'VE DIED! YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED THAT NIGHT! BUT THIS FILTH –" she pointed a trembling finger at you, while you were sitting up on the floor, weeping bitterly, "- THIS- THIS _FILTH_ SAVED YOU SO THAT HE COULD –" she stopped, trying to breathe..but her face was a sick, purple shade, and rage was suffocating her...

Rage choked her lungs and throat..

"JUST SHUT UP!" I thundered without another thought, "Don't you call him that!" I turned to you, wrapped my arms around your back, and helped you up. I could hear mum gasping and crying in hatred and grief, and I did not give a flying fuck. I looked at your sad, crying face, and the red, raised palm on your soft cheek. Angry, white-hot flames leapt up from the pit of my stomach as I caressed your cheek softly, and kissed there tenderly.

"DO NOT DISPLAY YOUR LEWDNESS IN MY HOUSE! GET LOST! _JUST GET LOST BEFORE I KILL YOU!_" Mum's mad shrieks filled the tiny kitchen.

I shot her a _look_ for raising her hand on you..and I swear that if she wasn't the woman who gave birth to you, my love, I wouldn't have spared her..

Without wasting even a milli-second, I wrapped an arm around your thin waist, and left the place we had spent our entire childhood..the place which held our happy memories..to never set foot upon the ground anywhere near it..

Our brothers reacted after a few days...

Bill sent a letter which curtly said not to contact him ever again..

Charlie and Percy did not send any letter...silence was their reaction...

And, lying here with you, my sweetheart, with your leg in that usual position: twined tightly around my waist, your left arm around my back, and your head against my neck..I haven't heard from any of them to this day...

Lee and Angelina sent a lovely invitation card yesterday...

Merlin, can you believe it, Georgie?

They are getting married...

Talking about Angelina, she too is among the surprising, tiny list of people who had accepted us for what we are..

She quoted Lee as she said that she had somehow known it all along..that she should've guessed it a long time ago...looking at our curious attachment to each other...

But the list of our supporters ends there, love..

Dumbledore, Harry, Lee, Angelina...

That's it.

The rest of the world's against us..

Us against the rest of the world.

Your intoxicating vanilla scent is slowly lulling me to sleep, my love..

Hmm..there's a hint of chocolate and roses too..mingling with your own unique sweet smell..

You baked cookies this evening..you sweet vanilla sugar..

You saw to it that my help extended only to passing you the ingredients, or holding bowls or pans. "You'll mess the whole thing up if you'll mix the ingredients, Freddie," you said with a slightly irritated frown when I pestered you continuously, offering help with it.

Am I that appalling at cooking, my love?

I chuckle, and cannot help but tilt my head and kiss the nape of your neck hard...repeatedly...while I squeeze you tight against my chest..

Your left hand's dexterity has improved a lot, my love..You always astonish me by the ease with which you handle everything with your single, beautiful hand...

Then again, there's hardly a time I haven't been amazed by you, Georgie...

Amazed by the sheer beauty of your body and heart..

Kind soul..

And oh..

What's this smell of roses lingering in your hair, love?

You used that girls' shampoo _again_?

Argh, I knew you would when you had a bath by yourself this evening..

Granted that it makes your hair smooth, but...ugh...

You can use my shampoo, Georgie...the nice musk-smelling white one in black bottle..

I make it a point not to use that girly pink shampoo in pink bottle on your hair whenever I give you a bath, darling, and even though I frown and close my eyes in exasperation whenever you make a fuss and insist obstinately to apply that to your hair, I secretly enjoy it..

The sweet argument between us..and this smell..

I chuckle fondly..and kiss your neck again..

And again..

Sleep is claiming me..

Georgie..

You are the last thing I see as my eyes close...and you are the first thing I see as I slip into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! There you have it..the first chp of the sequel. I won't be using first-person narration from the next chp. I used it here cuz I thought it'd give a better feeling to Fred's musings... :D**

**I had thought of writing this fic from George's PoV, but then I found that I've grown really accustomed to Fred's way of thinking..so I dropped the plan. :)**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"She was born to be my girl, mate, 'cause you see, you cannot say her name without saying my name – "

"Ange_lee_na..." Fred and George said jadedly, rolling their eyes, "we know, you dickhead," Fred said.

"This fact has been drilled into our heads," George said.

"Because it's been repeated a bazillion times by you.." Fred said.

They were at Lee's place, sitting outside around a table cluttered, to the maximum capacity, with plates and glasses and bottles. The lawn was freshly mown, the garden plucked, pruned and trimmed, bushes with bright flowers and hedgerows looking neat and fresh.

"Ange_lee_na.." Angelina said with a thoughtful expression, then looked at Lee, a slow smile gracing her full lips, "Why, that's really clever, Lee.." her eyes sparkled with adoration, "You've told them," she pointed a finger at Fred and George in turn, without taking her eyes off Lee, "but you've never told me.."

"_That_," Fred said instantly, "was to prevent the happening of a tragic event.."

"What if you'd find it stupid and break off your engagement to him," George said.

"Then he'd consider himself a free bird and once again take to his old habits and try his luck on every other hapless girl," Fred said, "And _that_ would be a really tragic event,"

"Merlin's balls! That's right, Freddie," George turned to him with a struck expression, "You do remember his crass womanizing ways before Angelina finally put an end to the traumatizing era by hooking up with him,"

"Yep..and Angelina, you deserve an award of the highest honor for saving a million girls and –"

But Fred couldn't complete his statement, because both Lee and Angelina were hurling bits of scones and crackers at them.

"Get out, you mean bastard," Lee was half-laughing-half-yelling, while Angelina giggled uncontrollably, and continued assaulting them, "Sitting here – " he threw peanuts, "at my place and –" he threw some more, "having the balls to insult me,"

Fred was ducking as he said, laughing, "Throw more of that at us and we'll ruin your wedding,"

"Yeah," George's voice came from under the table, "We still have to test stink-stings and dung-doublebombs..and my inner eye, unlike that of that dragonfly Trelawney, is _really_ genuine..and considering that saturn's moon has hid behind a giant flying squid, tomorrow's the perfect day for – _Ow_! Kicking me won't save you, you scumbag,"

Fred grasped his love around his back and pulled him up, while saying, "Lee, you won't be marrying tomorrow cause you'll be dead before that..where did this dickhead kick you, love?"

George was laughing as he plopped down on Fred's lap, "Don't worry," he leaned closer and whispered playfully into Fred's ear, "Not the place you prize the most…"

"I prize every square inch of you, sweet.." Fred whispered back, tilted his head and started kissing him deeply on his lips, then stopped when something hard was pelting against them again.

"Get a room you two!" Lee yelled, "Really! Kissing at the least of likely incitement!"

"Seriously, you've beat Lee in that area.." Angelina laughed, "He usually needs well-nigh zero reason to start assaulting me.."

"Besides," Lee's smile faded as he looked around nervously, "Me mam doesn't know about it, you bozos..and you never know when she might gate-crash our little private party with another plate of her crepes or tarts or whatnot.."

"Ah, we don't care much about it now, Lee," Fred said, "We're going to get married next week.." he kissed George's forehead affectionately.

"Married! Wha-" "What! You both – " Lee and Angelina exclaimed together

"Okay, okay..calm down, Angelina..you're still in a world which rotates on its axis..which revolves around a sun.. and you're going to marry a stupid, adorable chocolaty Lee.."

"Chocolaty!" Fred and George laughed hard, holding each other.

"Bozos! I – but – I mean, yeah..you're in a relationship..but wont there be a risk of it going public..if- if ..what if the pastor might blab it to someone_?" _Lee said, ignoring their mocking laughter at his private nickname.

"We don't give two fucks," George said, "We too, like any other couple in this world, including you, wish to take our relationship to another level and bind it with a marriage, then maybe settle down in some quiet little cottage someday, way away from everyone..not 'cause we fear 'em.. but 'cause its our shared dream since the time we learnt to spell _dream_.."

"But," Angelina looked at them worriedly, "You two run a shop! Won't your business be affected if people will know about it?"

"Its not necessary that people will find out the truth about us just 'cause of our marriage, Angelina," George said, "We'll be keeping it under wraps.. so not many people will know about it.. but people will start guessing it when we continue staying together in the same flat, not hooking up with someone and moving separate.."

"So when such a situation, which, according to us, is inevitable, will arise someday," Fred said, "we've decided – " he looked at George for reassurance,

"to strike business deals with traders from far off places..who won't be having an inkling of what's happening in here.."

"Slick," Lee said, "These two arise out of any deep shit, Angie, no need to worry about them..really toughened, seasoned warriors.. considering the things they've been through, and gotten through.."

Lee actually _can_ sound sane at rare occasions, and Fred and George felt their gratitude for their best friend, who accepted their relationship with an unprejudiced mind, rise a little more.

* * *

The same small, tufty-haired wizard, who was present for Bill and Fleur's wedding, was now standing in front of Lee and Angelina. Lee looked handsome in black robes while Angelina in a cream, frilly one.

"Do you, Lee Alexander, take Angelina Emily….?"

In the front row, Mrs. Jordan and Mrs. Johnson were sobbing into scraps of lace. Above them, great silver balloons exploded with a loud noise, tiny bells, birds of paradise and golden butterflies flying out of it and spreading everywhere; that was Fred and George's masterwork, the same thing they had done on Bill and Fleur's wedding, Fred reminisced with a pang.

Perhaps his love, who was sitting right beside him, sensed it, because he immediately gripped Fred's hand which was lying limply beside him, winked sanguinely, and said, "C'mon, Freddie..its Lee the dickhead's wedding…" he said enthusiastically, grinning, "and we'd be complete losers if we just sit here doing nothing to make it an unforgettable experience for him," he said with a mischievous smirk.

Fred returned the smirk, and murmured, "Alright, snow charm when he raises his wand," and the next moment, they turned their heads toward Lee and Angelina, at the same time as the tufty-haired wizard said, "Then I declare you bonded for life…" and just as the wizard raised his wand high over the heads of Lee and Angelina and made a shower of silver stars fall upon them, Fred and George raised their own, and waved it with a complicated motion. Two golden jets of light flew from their wands toward Lee and Angelina, and the silver stars exploded with loud pops, turned into thick, heavy spray of white snow, and squirted with a huge force all over Lee's and Angelina's heads, covering their heads completely with thick snow.

And as everyone turned to stare at them, teary eyes sparkling with amusement and surprise, Fred wolf-whistled, a group of girls, Angelina's cousins, giggled, and he was positive he heard Lee's muffled, exasperated groan from under the thick snow encasing his head, "Bozos!"

They freed their friends from the cocoon of snow around their heads after taking their pictures in that hilarious state (George had brought along that huge, ancient camera which let out grey smoke from the lens when one took a picture).

Fred, who was the Best Man for Lee (they had tossed a galleon yesterday to decide whether it'd be Fred or George) was now sitting at a small, white-clothed table with George. The marquee had turned into a sort of open patio supported by silver poles, and the same band that had been present at Bill and Fleur's wedding were trooping toward the podium. Waiters started serving butterbeer, firewhiskey, tarts and sandwiches as the newly married Lee and Angelina vanished behind a crowd of well-wishers. The golden-jacketed band now struck up a melodious waltz-like tune, and Fred noticed his love unconsciously tapping a foot to the rhythm as he sat beside him, sipping firewhisky.

"You think we could ask this wizard to carry out our marriage..?" George asked him as his eyes darted toward the wizard, who was weaving his way out from the crowd.

"Nah, Georgie.." Fred said at once, "I don't trust these biggies..it'll be better if we approach some privately-run pastor…"

"Hmm.." George acknowledged his opinion, and looked around at the people steadily crowding the dance floor.

Fred then leant back on the chair with his firewhisky, and took a good look at the love of his life, who was now waving cheerily at someone..

Fred did not care to turn around to look who it was, since he was now gazing, mesmerized, at George –

He looked beautiful as always, fiery red locks falling softly to his shoulders (they had grown their hair longer than it had been in their sixth year: perhaps it was an unconscious way of defying their mum, who always hated long hair on any of her sons), framing his chiseled face – beautiful blue eyes, long, thin nose, sculpted lips, strong jaw…long, graceful neck….

His dark navy robes contrasted sharply with his pale skin..but his face wasn't that usual pale freckled right now..it was flushed pink as he laughed at someone…his eyes sparkling…beautiful ivory teeth mischievously biting that soft bottom lip as he chuckled mirthfully…

"I thought the effects would vanish after an hour!" A girly voice broke him from his fantasy of biting that lusciously soft lip himself…

"That was what you guys promised when you sold it to me! Just my excellent luck that I mistakenly pulled on those damned gloves this evening instead of my normal ones.."

Fred tore his eyes away from George's lips and looked to the side to find Alicia Spinnet –

And she stood frowning slightly, her black hair tied back in a knot, Grecian curls escaping her carefully made hair and falling to her exposed shoulders…looking quite pretty in her amethyst robes…

But what spoilt her overall pretty appearance was the fact that she was missing her right arm – very much like George…

"Ah, didn't you read the information written behind the cover in which the gloves came?" George asked seriously, "it clearly said 'this is a test product – not advisable for the faint-hearted'.."

"No, it wasn't written 'clearly'.." Alicia huffed, pulled a chair, and flopped down beside George, "you need a very powerful magnifying lens to read that microscopic writing…really clever way to trick people – "

"While not really tricking them," George nodded sagely, "you see, we needed to sell it to a few 'trusted' people, of course after passing the safety tests on Fred and myself, to see how it'll react with other people..while simultaneously earning some money..that's clever of us..yeah I know, no need to mention it and flatter us.."

Alicia narrowed her eyes, yet she was smiling with amusement, and seemed to be mentally smacking herself for smiling and was struggling to maintain a stern face as she said, "Shut up and tell me when I'll have my arm back and stop looking like you 'caus-" she stopped mid-sentence and looked really sorry and panicked at what she had blurt out, "I..I didn't mean that of cours-"

"Yeah..oh, yeah.." Fred cut in, eyes narrowing a bit. The warmth of the air around them seemed to drop sharply as the buoyant mood turned a bit sour, "You're displaying your level of intelligence here, you know," Fred said caustically, his voice cool, "saying something which could clearly mean only one thing and then denying that was what you meant…" and Fred was reminded of yet another reason why he hated girls – their way of blurting out inanely, and then clapping a hand over their mouth in panic – the main cause for the disclosure of every fucking secret ever confided in to them, and in turn spoiling and wrecking relationships..

Fuck the female species with their squishy bodies and big mouths.

"C'mon Georgie…" he got up and looked at his sweet love, who had set down his firewhiskey; his cheery grin had faltered slightly at Alicia's reckless words. George then quickly said when he noticed Fred's deadly expression, "Git, what's wrong in what she said…'course she wouldn't want to walk around like a de-winged chicken – "

"I said come with me, George," Fred repeated firmly, his twin's innocent words cutting through him painfully..

"And oh," he turned to look at Alicia square in the face, "the effects will wear off after another half an hour.." then turned and bestowed his intense gaze on George, waiting for him to get up.

_De-winged chicken…my arse, you idiot…how dare you speak of yourself like that, my Georgie..?_

George, accurately sensing Fred's mood, got up without another word, and Fred immediately took his left hand in his as he led him to the dance floor thronging with merrily dancing people..

Then, as they got camouflaged in the midst of the vibrant crowd, Fred did something rather bold –

He held his love, one arm around his waist and the other holding his left hand softly, and started steering him smoothly through a dance…

George's eyes widened a bit as he glanced around nervously, before staring at Fred, "Freddie..what the-"

"Shh.." Fred pulled him close, their faces inches away from each other, "Tell me, love.." he whispered, his eyes feral as he stared into those timid ones, "D'you still feel like a 'de-winged chicken'..whatever rubbish that meant…d'you think its justified devaluing yourself like that, when I could hold you..like this…" he held him firmly around his waist as they danced, "when I could kiss you…like this.."

"Freddie..no.."

But his lips were on his, kissing him softly right there in the midst of those straight, not-at-all-perverted-twisted-sickfucks-like-them-b oth…

"When I could lose myself in your sheer beauty…" Fred murmured, eyes dark and scorching, as he stared hungrily at his love…

"Fred.." George's eyes held fear…love…pain…

"I don't care if someone might've spotted us…I'm sick of concealing it every fucking time in front of every fucking people..I love you, Georgie..and I'm proud of it.."

George's eyes glistened with tears as he smiled sadly...lovingly…painfully…

And gave in to Fred's will..gave into Fred's dangerous boldness…and let himself be steered through an intimate dance, oblivious to the curious stares they'd attracted by now...some laughing, thinking it was some new joke, and carried on dancing without a care in the world..some shooting confused, slightly shocked looks in between their dancing…

And Fred and George were simply lucky for the time being as their tender little kiss went unnoticed by the law-abiding, respectable, virtuous, straight people around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred woke up that day to find that his body ached, his throat was parched and sore, and his one nostril was blocked.

He sneezed loudly.

_Might be 'cause of the ice I swallowed last night…_

He looked at George, stirring slightly in his sleep after hearing Fred's sneeze, before breathing deeply once again, lying peacefully beside Fred, his left arm wrapped loosely around his back.

It wasn't much difficult to notice that they were both naked – waking up naked in each other's arms has been the norm since the last four years…

Sex was fantastic…

George – the one with an adorable fetish for having sex with an ice-cube…had done it last night too…

Fucked Fred senseless…

Fred sitting on him, bouncing rapidly, making his lover's cock ram hard into him…

_But when the fuck did I swallow that ice…? _

Fred groaned.

_Argh this is ridiculous…_

Fred always had a sensitivity to extremely cold stuffs; his throat got infected real fast…

He looked at George once more..

_Sleeping so innocently…your skilled performance last night proves otherwise…_

He sneezed loudly again. This time, George cracked open his eyes.

"Morning, lov-" and the loudest sneeze…

"Freddie.."

George slid his arm off Fred and propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at Fred carefully.

"Love, you've caught a cold…" George creased his brows.

Fred kept looking at him, expressionless…and George finally grinned endearingly after a long staring session. "Git," Fred said, feigning sternness, "_you _are the reason for it…I fucking swallowed it when you had it pressed halfway into my mouth and then closed your mouth over it to boot…"

"Wow..I'm wacky…" George laughed, now sitting up, "You don't realize how off your head you are in the heat of the moment..but hearing it later does makes you realize it.."

"Stop laughing, else you'll get your arse spanked I swear.." and George laughed more. "Acting smug 'cause he's got some antic thingie in his blood…" Fred continued grumbling, his nose and throat itching badly, "Doesn't have to worry about something as trivial as flu," he muttered as George got up from their bed, still chuckling at Fred, "It affects us common humans afterall…"

George swooped down and planted a loving kiss on Fred's cheek as he lay there on the bed, frowning. "I'll be back in a sec with ginger tea, love…it'll ease your cold.."

After about ten more loud sneezes, Fred's nose now completely blocked and his throat paining, George returned with a tray with two large cups of piping hot tea held in his left hand. Fred's lips tugged up in a tiny smile as he noticed his love was stark naked the whole time…

That was another thing they enjoyed of the freedom they got as they lived together without the interference of anyone... they could do as they wished; nobody was around to butt into their paradise…

Fred got up, leant back against the headboard, reached out a hand and grasped the cup. George perched on the bed beside him, setting the tray on the nightstand, and took his cup.

"How's it?" George asked, peering from the rim of his cup as he had it pressed to his lips. Fred found this behavior of George (asking Fred what he felt about his culinary skills every time Fred tried something he had made) rather cute.

"Prad," Fred lowered his cup, "Don' you ged dired of hearing your praises again and again..?" his voice was coming out with a nasal tone and t's turned into d's…

"No," was George's cool, defiant reply.

And Fred laughed a hoarse laughter, "Reaaly niiice….happy? God...don' be such a sucker for praises, Georgie…I can see you lapping up praises from some sycophandic guy and leaving me simply cause I don' have the habid of waxing lyrical…"

"You do wax lyrical quite well while talking about my beauty…" George smirked.

"Ah..thad…" Fred chuckled, "Only a complede dickhead won' be praising you aboud your looks, sweedheard… and I'm nod a dickhead…"

"Freddiiiieeeee…" George crooned as he leaned closer and lightly nipped his ear, "My stupid cookie…I asked about your throat…not the tea…" he kissed his ear lightly.

"Uh..I jus' drank this thing, didn' I? Id'll dake some dime do dake effec'…won' it?"

"But your throat should feel a bit soothed as you drink this…" George insisted.

"Id did a bid, of course..bud id sdill feels awful…"

"Mnh.." George kissed his ear once again, "You'll be alright after three doses of potion for cold and a few bowls of fish soup…and lying the whole day in bed…"

But they had planned on taking a walk to the far end of Diagon Alley today…to meet that small-time pastor they knew…

And they had to test a few of their Wonder-Witch products. After their success with love-potion among the ladies (they knew almost _every_ girl was stupid enough to use that to make the ones they masturbated to fall for them), they were now trying to develop a potion which heightened every feeling while having sex (well, that was more for themselves if truth be told..and even though they planned to sell it under the Wonder-Witch series, it was obvious that it'd be a hit with men too) , and a potion for arresting growth of hair everywhere except head, eyebrows and eyelashes…

Visiting the pastor was what was more important to Fred, though…

"Bud I don' wan' do be lying the whole day in bed, baby.." Fred said, took a sip of the delicious spicy tea his love had made, then continued, "We had thoughd of seeing thad pasdor doday…" he stopped to sneeze loudly, which spilt a little hot tea onto his bare thigh, "Ahhh! Ow!" it burnt his skin slightly.

George immediately set down his tea on the nightstand, slipped his hand under the pillow, and pulled out his wand. He flicked his wand lightly, and the split tea vanished, though his skin still tingled.

"S'okay love.." George said as he softly raked his hand over the reddish skin on his thigh, "I'll go and talk to him…you don't worry about it.."

"We can go domorrow, Georgie.."

George frowned slightly, "That might not be possible, love…cause you do know as well as I know that he'll leave for Austria tomorrow for that Clearwater bloke's marriage…"

That was right…Clearwater, a fellow ex-student of Hogwarts had found his love in Austria…(he fell for a bloke)..and this 'small-time' pastor was the one who was called for every (surprisingly frequent) gay marriage. He won't be returning for another week atleast, from what they had heard from some of their customers.

And that won't do for Fred and George – because they wanted to get married on the 2nd of April, the next day after their birthday (they decided against getting married on the 1st of April because they felt something as serious as a marriage shouldn't be done on the Fool's Day). And today was the 27th of March…

That meant the pastor would return right on the 2nd of April…

And they wanted to make sure if he'd agree to marry them or not before he left Britain..

"Argh if only we knew aboud him a li'l earlier.." Fred said, because they learnt about him just a few days ago, and the fact that he would be leaving Britain for a full week was learnt by them only yesterday when they casually threw the topic of the pastor to a customer to know more about him. ("Ah, he's well known for his support of fags' marriage," the bald, pot-bellied customer had said, slightly crinkling his nose in disgust, "maybe that's the reason why he prefers to remain in the shadows..who knows, he himself might be a fag, maybe a closet-fag, haha!")

Fred had resisted the urge to kick the customer's butt so hard that he'd travel straight to the moon only because George had shot him a warning look.

Thinking about the customer and jaws clenching automatically, Fred said, "Alrigh' then…" he returned to the present and glanced at his love, and his clenched jaws loosened on its own accord, "when will you be leaving, Georgie…?"

"Uhm, maybe this evening…?"

"'Kay.." They sat in a companionable silence, sipping their tea…

_Hmm, my throat does feel a little better…_

Fred glanced at his love affectionately, "Wont we be opening the shop today, then?"

"Mhm," George set down his empty cup on the tray, and turned to Fred, his face stern, "_I'll _be opening the shop while you'll be staying right here on the bed," he raised his voice when Fred began protesting- "No! I don' wan' you do fumble around withoud my help!"

"_AAND _I'll tie you to this bed if you dare disobey me –no don't look smug and think you'll free yourself with your wand cause of course I'll take it away from you-" he started laughing when Fred tried shutting his mouth with his hand, "I- Freddie stop it - I can be _really_ stern when I want to, alright? Fred!"

They were both laughing, lost in their blissful little paradise - Fred clambering onto his love's lap, trying to clap his mouth shut with his hand as George tried wrenching away his hand…

"Freddie! Urgh keep away from me or you'll give me your cold!"

"You won' be catching id even if I kiss you, like this – "

"Argh Freddie! Geroff!"

Fred grabbed his head and tried kissing him forcefully as George playfully squirmed and avoided his kiss. He finally managed to hold his head firmly and plant a hard, noisy kiss on his lips. "There!"

"Git!"

"Don' worry, sweed…fucking me and losing your virginity four years ago activaded your andic-powers…thad'll prodect you from catching cold…"

Fred released his strong grip on his lover and sat upright on his lap, "And now thad I think aboud id, you haven' caughd a cold…or even a single ailmen' since the las' four years…" Fred thought aloud, then leaned and kissed his cheek softly, "thad's something, isn' id…I mean, how many people can say thad…" then his eyes fell on the injuries his love suffered due to magic…

One injury caused by light magic – his right arm…

And the other by dark magic – his left ear…

_How many people can say that…_ said a heartrending voice in his head…which mocked his own words…

Fred felt this overflowing, indescribable love and care rise in him for George.

"Baby…" Fred's sprightly demeanor rapidly changed into that of manic love, and George's smile faded, his bright eyes turning steadily dark as he caught the change in Fred's eyes…

As he sensed the change in air…it had turned intense…

Fred leaned closer and began trailing soft, feathery kisses all over his throat, "Forget about opening the shop, love…" he murmured as George threw his head back and let him caress his throat with his lightly moving lips, "Lie here with me for a while…"

George grunted his assent, his breaths slightly labored.

Fred trailed tender kisses up his neck to his jaw, his cheek, his ear… he then gently pushed him down onto their bed, lying down with him.

And snuggled into his warm body, hugging him tight around his back and burying his nose into the crook of his neck…

Content with simply lying entwined with him, soaked in his warmth.

Perhaps it was his sweet scent…or his aching body…

But Fred didn't realize when he had fallen asleep again, in between gentle rocking and a sweet voice humming a soft tune.

* * *

"Freddie…Freddie…"

George was poking his arm gently…

"Uhn whassid…?" Fred opened his eyes slowly, head still reeling with the jumbled dream he had been dreaming.

And saw that his love was standing near his bed, wearing a loose white tee and boxers. A delicious smell filled the air…

Fred then noticed that it was coming from a bowl sitting on the nightstand. He pulled himself to a sitting position.

George perched himself on their bed, and handed the bowl to Fred. His love had made that promised fish soup for him.

"You're just too sweet, you know…" Fred said fondly, and George smiled rather beautifully.

"You need to have something in your stomach before taking the potion…" he said as he watched Fred lap up the soup he made with his loving hand.

Few minutes later and Fred had his stomach filled and his throat and nose much relieved.

They spent a few hours on their bed, trying to fix a broken decoy detonator, with George always warning him not to strain himself too much ("Its just a common cold Georgie stop mollycoddling over me!") before having their lunch.

As the skies outside mellowed down to a golden hue, George said he'd better change into robes and apparate to that pastor's office.

"I'll come with you," Fred said instantly, "I'm feeling fine, really," he said, ignoring the slight headache he had.

"Its alright, love," George insisted, "I can see you hiding your headache quite well," he sensed accurately. Damn their strong mental bond.

Fred knew better than trying to argue with George – though Fred was the slightly dominating partner, there was no point trying to make George bend to his wishes once he became extraordinarily mulish.

"Atleast help me dress you?" Fred said with a mischievous grin.

...

"There," Fred stood near the dresser with his love, gently tugging up the collar of his robes. He then linked hands with George, and they made their way down the narrow wooden stairs, through the small passage adjacent to their shop, and reached the front door.

George leaned in to kiss Fred softly before saying, "I'll be back in a jiffy, love…" Fred kissed him once again on his lips.

He then stepped back, and George disapparated before him with a loud crack, just the dusty rug outside the doorframe lying apathetically where George stood a second ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a small warning: I forgot to mention that just like it was in 'Love is Blind', there'll be LOTS of fluff between the twins. So if you hate fluff, don't flame, cuz you've been warned! Also, since its been four years since they've been in a relationship, there may be instances of, er, 'character development' (hope you'll be able to pick em…it'll just be some reactions of the twins, or their thoughts… just some slight changes, you know…)**

* * *

Mess..

That was what Fred made whenever he was in the kitchen, trying to cook…

Standing there, staring at the deep blue sky outside the small window, the first stars starting to appear, Fred only had half his mind in the fries he was trying to make…

The rest of his mind was with George.

He glanced at the small clock that hung on the wall to his right. It showed the time as 6.54 pm.

_Why isn't he back yet…? _Fred was starting to feel really worried. _He should be back by now…its been an hour since he left…did he meet some friend on his way, maybe stopped to chat with him or her…yeah, maybe that's why he's taking so long…_

"Ah! Bloody hell!" he hissed. He accidently burnt his fingers as he tried taking out the fries from the hot oil. He then mentally smacked himself for being so absent-minded and used his wand to transfer the fries to a plate. Fred did not register the fact that a slightly burnt smell issued from the fries as his head reeled with thoughts about his fiancé..

Noticing the dull pounding in his head, he covered the plateful of fries and proceeded to their bedroom, thinking he'd better take that dose of potion for cold which was sitting somewhere in that cluttered wooden cabinet.

After taking the potion, he pulled on some jeans and the white tee George had on earlier, breathing in the familiar vanilla scent lingering in the tee, and slowly made his way toward their tiny sitting-cum-dining room (which had a small dining table with four chairs, two armchairs, a nice downy white carpet covering the floor, and a small fireplace. The comparatively huge, full-length windows were obscured by red curtains, which usually filled the room with an eerie red glow whenever the sun was bright outside.) However, right now, the room was dark, and Fred flicked his wand and turned on the lamps which threw the room into a soft yellow glow.

He pulled open the door, which opened to a tiny, wooden landing, and made his way down the narrow wooden stairs to the small passage adjoining their shop which led to the front door. Upon reaching it, he opened the front-door, and stood at the doorway, gazing at the nondescript street before him lined with buildings and shops on either side, his pale, freckled face wearing the most worried expression as he awaited the return of his love.

After about two more minutes, just as he decided to apparate to where George had gone, there was a loud crack right before him, and there stood George, inches away from him, his face radiant and eyes glowing, a broad grin revealing his perfect ivory teeth…

"Freddie!" He exclaimed rather cutely, and threw himself onto Fred, his arm around Fred's back, and rested his head on his shoulder. A few people passing by the road in the front turned their heads toward them with slightly quizzical expressions. Fred grabbed his love around his back, who was still clinging on to him, pulled them both in, and kicked the door shut with a leg.

"Oh love…" Fred whispered into his hair, "I was getting so worried…."

"Freddie.." George pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling beautifully, "He accepted to marry us, baby,"

A brilliant smile automatically graced his lips…

"Oh thank Merlin…" he breathed. It felt as though a huge uncertainty and nervousness had been lifted off his chest, "He might've been dazed by your charming personality, love…" Fred ruffled his hair fondly, "'Cause you don't need to cast a confundus charm to make people dance to your tunes…" he held him firmly around his waist and kissed his soft, smiling lips, the wet sound of tenderly mating lips echoing in their narrow, lamp-lit passage…

They pulled away by mere millimeters, and George was smiling rather sheepishly, "Er…you'd show the same affection, wont you.. if I say he was dazed not by my charming personality…but by, er.."

"What…?" Fred encouraged him to go on, smiling and still planting feathery kisses on his cheek..

"First promise me that your kisses'd be just as sweet after hearing this," George pulled back a bit and gave him a cute, wide-eyed, imploring look, knowing full well that that particular look always managed to melt Fred's heart like butter on a hot saucepan..

"Baby, my kisses only grow sweeter by the day, you do know that damn well," Fred kissed his lips softly to prove his point, "Tell me what it is?" he murmured tenderly.

"Galleons," George said quickly.

"What?" he said softly, faint confusion lacing his voice..

"Er yeah, he was charmed by 300 galleons.."

Fred gaped at George, unblinking and mouth slightly open.

"You promised me that you won't lose your head after hearing it!" George cried defensively.

Fred smiled in slight amusement as he said, "No, love, I'm not at all mad at you…Its just that, well, 300 galleons is a bit too much to be demanded, even though it _is_ quite aberrant to be asked to marry two brothers...its what we earn after a month of hard work, you know.." he slipped his hand from George's waist and interlinked his fingers with his, "Well, lets go upstairs…and then you can tell me all about how he squeezed so much money out of you…"

And they made their way upstairs, George locking the door behind them and turning off the lamps with his wand as they moved along the passage.

Just as they entered their room, George crinkled his nose slightly, "What's this smell..?" he turned to Fred, "Did you burn something, Freddie?"

"Er, might be the fries I made…" he grinned self-effacingly, "Well, guess I took the meaning of the word 'fries' too literally..."

George shook his head at him, and groaned, "Freddie…Why did you try to cook?" he said a bit irritably. Fred had discovered this particular behavior of George only after they started living together - that George fiercely guarded the kitchen as 'his territory' and can sometimes get annoyed when pestered too much with " I wanna help you", and had once even resorted to using a banishing spell on Fred when he tried to forcibly push him out of the kitchen.

Fred had then worked out that it might have to do with his fierce determination not to be hampered by the loss of his right arm, and after that eye-opener, he had always let George cook (or whatever he wished to do, for that matter), though sometimes he couldn't help but _apprehensively _offer his help…

"No need to get all testy, love," Fred said, ignoring the small frown upon his lovely face, and grinned pleasantly at him, "Just thought it'll reduce your work in case you took too long to return…"

George's frown turned into a half-exasperated-half-amused smile, "Freddie…you didn't have to bother about it…t'was no matter for me, love," he leaned in and kissed Fred's forehead affectionately.

"Well, its all fine, isn't it…you wouldn't have got the chance to try my fries if I wouldn't have bothered with it." He then added after a thought, "Unlike those idiots blabbering in the wizarding net to 'fry till golden yellow to make em crisp outside soft inside' dragonshit, I've fried em till deep brown to make em crisp outside crispier inside…and that's some seriously genius experimenting..Blimey, maybe I've created a new dish.."

And that erased any traces of frown on George's face as he laughed, holding Fred around his waist as they made their way to their bedroom to change their clothes.

A few minutes later, the mildly cool March evening found them in their tiny kitchen which, unlike the air outside, was warm and filled with a delicious smell, Fred preferring to stay simply naked and help his twin, while George, who had on the same white tee they had switched twice that day, and some boxers; made apple pies, Fred's favorite…

He helped carry plates to the sitting room after George was done with lamb chops...and brought up the topic of the pastor's bribing as they sat having their dinner.

"Well," George spoke through Fred's half-burnt fries in his mouth, "he said," he stopped to swallow, "he said, after a few long minutes of shocked silence, that he hadn't heard anything stranger requested of him to this day…and then after a few more minutes of silence, flatly refused to marry us…"

"Mm…and…?" he asked, savoring the lamb chops his fiancé had made.

"And, well, I thought there wasn't any point in hanging back when he refused point blank…and turned to leave, already trying to think of some other way to bind us magically…when he called from behind…" he bit into a piece of the apple pie, then continued, "and I thought I left something behind…but then I saw him beckoning me to sit, and knew at once that he was willing to flout some rules…

"He had this solemn look on his face…staring at me with piggy little eyes…and I was about to ask him to stop staring at me so shamelessly 'cause I'm already engaged to someone else, when he finally spoke... saying that he would agree only if paid a steep price for his 'huge favor'…"

"Useful little scab.." Fred remarked dryly.

"I asked him how much…and he simply said 300 galleons… I said that it was more than what we earn a month, and he said that he could care less about how much we earned and that I could take it or leave it… that he was being 'extremely reasonable and lenient' for asking 'only' 300 galleons and choosing not to report our matter immediately to the Ministry…"

"What the fuck for?" Fred said sharply.

"For being in an incestuous relationship and wanting to marry on top," George reminded him.

"I wish he'd die for being such a bitch," Fred muttered, "After marrying us," he added.

"So I thought, either accept it and take the easy route, or turn it down and take a difficult route, and I went with the former…thinking it'll be really tough to find someone else who'd at least let us off for approaching with such a strange, not to mention illegal, request…and judged that spending 300 galleons would be wiser than letting go a rare chance…"

"Good thinking," Fred complimented him sincerely.

George looked up from his plate at Fred, and smiled fondly, "Baby…but I think I could've, you know, haggled with him… tried to bring the price down or something… than simply accepting his condition straight away…"

"Like he'd have settled for anything less…" Fred said, thinking of the pastor, and appeased George.

"Hm I too doubt it…Anyhow, he took the 50 galleons I had with me as advance money, and filled up an affidavit as a proof, complete with a charm that'd prevent him from pulling out later…"

"Neat,"

"He said he'll be back here in the morning of 2nd April… our matter should be taken care of before midday, I guess…"

Later, they were in the kitchen, cleaning up after their dinner. George made the plates wash themselves in the sink under the steady water, while Fred made them dry and sent them hurling to the rack with his wand.

"We should tell Lee and Angelina 'bout the date, then…" Fred said as he stood leaning against the black granite counter, making a plate fly to the rack.

"No," George said quietly at once. From where Fred stood, he could see his handsome back- his slightly damp red hair sticking to the nape of his neck and a few strands falling to his strong shoulders…the absence of his right arm somehow did not seem as an imperfection to Fred, perhaps it was because he had grown accustomed, or perhaps his true love for him made him blind to slight imperfections..

"But…why?" Fred asked, nonplussed.

George turned around to face him, the last plate and a few spoons clattering happily under the water behind him; his face wore a sheepishly beseeching look, a shy smile playing on his lips, "I…I want it to be entirely private…I…er.."

Fred moved closer to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What..?" he asked softly, leaning closer and kissing his lips tenderly to calm him and encourage him to go on…

"I wanna wait for that moment alone in the prep room…" George breathed, "Wait for it with nothing but my eagerness and memories of our love as my company…"

Fred stared deep into those amazing eyes, incredibly close to his…so close that he could see the thin, delicate strokes of blue in his irises of a slightly lighter shade…

He moved his lips to his eyes; they fluttered shut…and he grazed his lips slowly against an eyelid. "Now I cant deny any of your wish, can I…?" he murmured lovingly.

A light, chilly breeze outside lifted the white curtains in their bedroom, making a cool rush of wind caress his bare body as he stood helping his love pull the tee over his head, and pull down his boxers. While he simply dropped them to the floor, George picked them up and tossed them to the basket sitting near the dresser.

He watched him move toward the windows…the pearly moonlight illuminating his beautiful, naked body...

He looked otherworldly…an angel of astonishing beauty…with his pale, glowing skin…his shiny long hair; as he pulled the windows close…

He preferred to leave the curtain open, his Georgie…so that their little bedroom would be alit with a soft, silvery glow of the moonlight entering through the glass-pane…

And as his love joined him on the bed, Fred was content with simply snuggling into him…

"Freddie!" George suddenly exclaimed, as though he just remembered something really important…

"What?!" Fred asked, alarmed, looking up at him.

"Did you take your dose of potion for cold?!"

And Fred broke into quiet laughter, hugging him tighter and burrowing his head into his neck.

"Yeah…" he murmured finally after his chuckles subsided…

And after planting a few lingering kisses on his neck, let himself fall asleep in his protective embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mary: Thank you! Well, I actually knew that Brits call fries 'chips'..but then I've heard that Brits have 'fries', somewhat thinly-cut version of chips, with some main course.. Er, I really don't know if my knowledge's accurate or not… weeelllll… Any Brits out there? Can you guys tell me if I'm right or not? *_* Cuz I haven't got a correct idea about it.. :)**

**Plenty of fluff, as usual…**

* * *

George held a white rose delicately in his hand, pressed softly to his nose. His eyes darted to Fred…peering almost shyly from the gaps of the soft petals…

"I think these will be perfect…" he murmured, and placed the rose back to the huge white bunch of the same flowers…

They were in a florist shop at the south end of Diagon Alley, in a street which lead off the main one…

Deliberating on what flower to choose for their wedding, which was just two days away…

"Hm…and these will look striking with the white ones..." Fred said as he gingerly took a blood-red rose from a bunch, "I mean, the colors…red and white…I think they go really well together, don't they…?" he tore his eyes away from the beautiful, fully bloomed rose and looked at George for his opinion.

George was smiling approvingly as he said, "I think that's obvious…we complement each other well, don't we? I see no reason why our favorite colors shouldn't.."

The wind on their faces was clement and the evening sky golden as they strolled hand in hand through the alley, ignoring the slightly baffled stares they got now and then, now heading north as they took the road which curved right and led to the main one…Madam Malkin's their next destination…

A little boy was getting his robes adjusted to his size as they entered the shop, Madam Malkin trimming away the robes at all the right places with her wand. The sight strangely made Fred reminisce about himself and George, when they were scrawny boys of six, getting their first dress-robes trimmed to the proper size to wear to the marriage of some distant Weasley cousin…

And they were pestering their mum to buy them that cool new broomstick of Cleansweep-four and trying to wrench her purse from her clutch when she denied, telling that they were too young to ride real broomsticks…and that she would gladly buy new toy broomsticks for them instead…

"Toy broomsticks are for wussies! We want real ones!" Fred had cried.

"Yeah! He's right!" George seconded him and insisted with a stubborn expression.

But would their mum agree…? She could be mean like that at times…

Fred let out a soft chuckle as he now thought about their childishness…they had deemed her as mean when she had only wished for their safety…

"What're you smiling at..?" George asked as they casually checked out some shirts displayed to their right.

"Just some old memories…" he replied softly, returning to the present. His fingers played with the hem of a blue shirt as his mind wandered to their family…

It was disconcerting sometimes - how the least of likely things reminded him of them…

Even though he tried to deny it with all his heart, his heart crumbled painfully each time he thought about them.

He could feel George's gaze lingering on him, and looked up to meet his eyes. George had a look of understanding mingled with pain, and reached out to take Fred's hand delicately in his.

Fred didn't realize that sorrow had shadowed his eyes…and that George had noticed the change in his mien…

"I can't say that you should forget them…but, well, Freddie, there's no point in being doleful about it now…"

"And how can I help you gentlemen?" came a light voice from behind before he could respond to George, and they turned around to face a middle-aged, pleasant-faced Madam Malkin, looking expectantly at them.

"We'd like to have a look at some wedding tux," Fred said.

"Ah, come along this way, then," she said as she led them a few sections inside.

"Which of you two's getting married?" she asked happily as she bustled ahead of them, stopping every so often to put aside some neatly folded robes.

"Er…" George looked indecisively at Fred.

"We both are.." Fred said coolly.

"Ooooh! That's wonderful! Both of you getting married on the same day…that's something, isn't it…? Getting to share the birthdays as well as the wedding anniversaries.." she chattered away happily as she went on pulling one tux after another.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, casually running his hand over a vintage tux she had put down before them.

"And may I know who those lucky girls are?" she asked, "Maybe some twins like you? Twins for twins, that sounds so perfect!" she enthused, now summoning the tuxedos from higher shelves with her wand.

"Haha, forgive me if I'm wrong here…" she said as she threw more tuxedos before them, "'Course they may not be twins…it's just that..well, I may be sounding weird, but, I can't help but wonder how their kids would look like... I mean, the kids of twin-couples…they'd look so similar even though they're cousins…"

Fred and George simply remained silent as they checked out the tuxes. Fred had his eyes on a particularly striking deep navy one. He always got drawn to deep navy color for clothes, he realized pensively. Perhaps it was because his love's pale skin looked breathtaking against the color.

"So," Madam Malkin looked at them with renewed enthusiasm, "Who _are_ those lucky ladies?"

Fred glanced up at her as George remained mute and had his eyes glued to the tuxedos, acting as though Madam Malkin was speaking to the walls.

"There aren't any lucky ladies," Fred said curtly.

Madam Malkin seemed to be thrown off balance as she said, "I- I beg your pardon?"

"Asking me to expound on it won't reveal any other hidden meaning.." was Fred's cryptic reply as he continued checking out the tuxedos, unperturbed.

Perhaps Madam Malkin finally realized that they did not want to talk about it, because she abruptly switched the topic to tuxedos.

"This one's perfect for wedding, this black one," she said, pointing to a crisp and new black tux.

"Um, can you show exactly matching tuxedos?" George asked, looking up at her.

"Oh," she said, a look of realization on her face; probably realizing that it was a twin-thing, "sure, sure.." she starting summoning more tuxedos from the higher shelves, this time pairs of exactly identical ones.

After a lot of softly murmured discussions, and a few suggestions from Madam Malkin, they selected a pair of sleek, deep blue tux – the color close to the navy one he had his eye on, but had to forego it since it didn't have an identical match (and Fred didn't complain about it since it was his love's wish).

Madam Malkin packed their selected tux, and after paying her 60 galleons, they left the shop with their purchase, now heading for their home; preferring to amble leisurely through the alleys instead of apparating; the cool March evening and the violet skies above them seemed too beautiful to miss out on.

…

Fred simply loved sneaking up on George whenever he was busy in their store-room, which was the basement of their shop, when the shop above them would be empty, and closed, after one whole hectic day of glorifying and expanding on their joke products to the customers and giving them demos…which left both of their throats hoarse and the corners of their mouths aching from the constant wide grin plastered on their faces as they talked animatedly, joked, laughed and won over the customers…

And made the customers buy at least two extra joke products than what they had originally planned on buying…

Fred always believed that it was George's endearing charms that managed to persuade the customers…no matter how much George insisted that it wasn't his talent, but Fred's cocky grin and effervescent personality that made them successful…

Well, Fred liked to think that perhaps it was a bit of both, then…

It was their combined efforts that created the magic…

It had always been that way…be it anything…their business…

Or their love-making sessions…

So today, the 1st of April, 1999, after a hectic half-day work in their shop, (the sale today had been two times the usual since it was the Fool's Day); George Weasley, his fiancé-to-be-made-husband-the-next-day, lover, best friend and twin, who was going to make a chocolate butter cake for them both once he'd be done putting away some cartons which contained 'dangerously stinky' dung-doublebombs, was standing with his back turned to Fred, his wand in his hand, making the boxes neatly pile themselves up one above the other.

Fred had told his love that he'd be back after a few minutes when they had closed their shop, and judging by the small, knowing smile that was playing on his lovely lips, Fred was sure that he had understood where Fred was headed..

To get a birthday present for him…

After apparating back from the shop to their front door, Fred headed straight to the store-room, where he knew George would be..

And was now tip-toeing toward him, trying to make as little noise as possible..

And when he finally reached him, wrapped his arms slowly around his waist from behind…

"Freddie…" George whispered, smiling playfully as he turned his head to look at him.

"How did you decide that it was me before even looking at me..?" Fred asked him softly, his lips brushing lightly against his ear…

"I can sense you from a mile off, idiot.." he chuckled.

"Mmm.." Fred licked the shell of his ear slowly, "My sweet little pet.."

"Git," George laughed as he elbowed him playfully on his chest.

He then turned around fully to face him, put his hand delicately on Fred's shoulder, and leaned closer, "Hmm, what've you got for me?" his sweet breath ghosted across Fred's lips.

"What..?" Fred asked, feigning ignorance.

George smirked, slipped his hand from his shoulder, slowly and gently down his chest, his waist, and stopped when he reached the side pocket of his jeans..

Fred laughed, and quickly gripped his wrist, "What're you doing..?"

"Looking for my present.." George replied, his eyes trained on Fred's pocket.

"Why d'you think that I went out to get you a present..?"

"I'm positive.." he said simply, looking up at Fred and grinning endearingly.

Oh Merlin…his Georgie was so….

Fred closed the little distance between them by capturing his sweet lips with his own. He let his palms slowly trail up his waist, his back, his shoulder blades, and finally let them get lost in his long, silky hair…

He moved his lips slowly and tenderly against his…his tongue gently twisting with his…

His heart beat against his…brimming with affection for him…

The taste of his mouth was addictive..

And Fred kept on satiating his addiction…an addiction which only grew as he tried quenching it…

He kissed him until they both moaned..that heady feeling of lust slowly returning…

Kept on kissing him until he gasped for air against his mouth…

They broke away, gasping, and Fred rested his forehead against his..

"So..what've you got..?" George asked once again, looking a little eager.

"Search me," was Fred's cheeky reply, a teasing grin on his face.

George took his words literally as he groped in his pocket, frowning a little when he found nothing inside it, and wedged his hand in his other pocket..

And pulled out…

A receipt-note…

"What's this..?" George murmured as he gave the folded note a little shake to straighten it, and peered at it carefully…

"Portkey Registration Office…" George read, "Shop no. 34, Diagon Alley…customer no. 12, Fredrick Weasley, paid…20 galleons…we're happy to get you registered with the Ministry for your safe travel outside the country to…" George's eyes widened and jaw swung open, "to…Switzerland…?"

"Our honeymoon destination, love.." Fred said, grinning broadly, "Like my present?" he nipped his ear lightly.

"Love it.." he breathed…

George then rested his head on his shoulder and clutched at his shoulder, wanting to be hugged, and Fred happily engulfed him in a tight embrace; his love snug against his chest…

And let his eyes shut close and heart fill with love for George, and smiled contentedly against his soft hair…

"Your presents are always like this.." George mumbled against his neck after a few moments of silence…

"Like what?"

"Like…well, they're always, um, 'mazing..?"

Fred simply chuckled softly against his hair, holding him dearly close…

"For lack of a better word.." George continued murmuring, his fingers playing with a few strands of Fred's hair, "wish I was as thoughtful as you are in selecting the right gifts…hmm, lemme list all of your gifts…you gave me this wedding band-" he showed off the silver ring glinting on his ring finger, "on our seventeenth birthday…then the keys to our shop and our flat on our eighteenth…then tickets to Chudley Cannons' finals on our nineteenth… And oh!" he lifted his head up and looked at Fred, "I'm forgetting all the little gifts you gave me every so often…that white tee, and that lurid, green jacket after our first earnings from the shop…and that – "

"Georgie!" Fred grabbed his head and gave a loud, forceful kiss on his lips to shut him up, "Shut up! Wedding jitters making you barmy, I guess…D'you know that I'll have to keep talking till the end of time if I list all the things _you've_ given and done for me..?"

"'Course I do.." he agreed quite seriously, then broke into a quiet laughter, burrowing his head again into his neck…

"Freddie..?" he said after a few minutes of silence..

"Mmm?"

"Well, er..where exactly in Switzerland will the portkey take us to..?"

"It'll be some secluded place of course, probably some forest area…away from the sight of muggles…"

"Mh, right…"

They once again fell into a companionable silence..

"Um…Freddie?"

"Yeah..?"

"So..we'll apparate to some muggle inn to stay at..?"

"Nah…the bloke at the portkey registration said that there's Ministry quarters there for travelers from the wizarding community…"

"Oh.."

After a few more minutes of silence –

"Well, Freddie..?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you mind if I, um, express my, er…well, a certain wish of mine…"

Fred could never understand the reason for his love's shilly-shally-spells, when he was so gentle with him…

_Hmm..you were not so gentle once…_reminded a chastising voice as he thought about the way he had treated his love nearly three years ago….as the last task of the Triwizard Tournament had loomed before him…

With a renewed tenderness those horrid memories kindled in him, he said softly, "Not at all, sweetheart.."

"Well, when you mentioned the forests…I thought, why not camp in the forests…that'd be more exciting than just plain boring visiting-the-attractions-with-a-camera-around-your -neck…and a backpack on your shoulders…"

"Hmm..that sure does sound interesting…" Fred concurred instantly…

"Oh! You find it interesting? Well, so…you mean you'd like to camp rather than roam around..?"

Fred chuckled at his love's nervousness about his opinions, "Yeah…" he readily agreed to his out of the ordinary wish…

…

Later that evening, they were upstairs in their sitting room…

That promised chocolate butter cake, George's modest gift for him, perhaps plain and ordinary in his love's eyes, but priceless for Fred (since it was made by _his_ Georgie's loving hand, and also, he was sure as fuck that he'd never be able to make a cake anywhere near delicious and perfect as George managed to make), was sitting on the dining table, waiting to be cut…

Fred gently gripped his love's hand which held a knife…

They cut a small piece out of it, together as always…

And yet another memory to be cherished was added to their collection of bittersweet memories of their love…

The memory of this day…their twentieth birthday…a day before their wedding…

"Happy twentieth, love.." George whispered after they broke away from their messy kiss…

"Nah…twenty years, seven months, and three days…" Fred laughed, then leaned closer and licked the bit of chocolate frosting off the corner of his love's lips…

"I cant believe it.." George whispered, those blue eyes bright as they held Fred's gaze…

"What..? That you've turned twenty..?" Fred moved backward, plopped down on an armchair, and held out his hand to George, who took it, and pulled him toward him, making him sit on his lap…

"No…not that," George said, shifting a bit on his lap to get more comfortable, and then nestled against his chest, "Well, actually that too, but more than that, I cant believe that the day I've been dreaming of since the last four years is finally here…"

"I cant believe it either," Fred said truthfully, "Merlin, did you ever think when we were, say, twelve, that we'd await such a day…?"

_That we'd strengthen our already-strong bond with yet another bond…a bond that'd last for a lifetime…_

"That one day I'd make you mine…truly mine…?" Fred asked him pensively…

"I guess I'd always liked to think that it was you and me…for as long as I could remember.." George replied softly, "When was it any other way? I'd never really thought about anyone other than you even when we were kids…it was always you…you who filled my thoughts…'Will Freddie like this?..'Will Freddie want this?' 'I'll tell this to Freddie', 'Freddie looks so charming today…'" he then laughed mirthfully.

After a dreamy, blissful silence, he added in a gentle murmur, "T'was always you, my love…always…I think such a day was expected to come about…"

Yet another contented silence ensued; Fred running his fingers through his love's hair as he had him pressed close to his beating heart…

And waited with nervousness, anticipation, and love in his heart, for the next day…

Few hours of this night the only obstacle now before their marriage…

And nothing else stood in their way…

Nothing could stop them now.


End file.
